


Patience, Love

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex probably enjoys sucking Henry's cock more than he should, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Alex gets to bottom in this one because boy deserves that royal dicking.





	Patience, Love

Henry…well, Henry was unfairly beautiful. He was beautiful and had the audacity to answer his bedroom door in a suit with several shirt buttons undone. Alex’s eyes caught on the pale skin revealed and he had to bite back the urge to mark it. 

“Can I help you?” Henry asked with a smirk, fully aware of Alex’s thought process from the darkness in his eyes.

“I swear to god if you’re not naked on that bed in the next minute…” Alex didn’t really have an end in mind for that threat. He didn’t really have anything in mind except getting Henry’s cock in his mouth. Or elsewhere. He wasn’t picky.

“Someone’s eager tonight.” Henry opened the door wider and allowed Alex to slip inside before closing and locking it behind them.

“That’s entirely your fault, you asshole. Teasing me all goddamn night. You’re lucky I didn’t rip your clothes off and have you right there in front of everyone.”

“Now that would have been quite the story for the papers,” Henry laughed as he crowded Alex up against the door, tilting his head down to kiss him slow and deep. Alex’s head spun but he was already too worked up, he needed Henry now and things were moving much to slow. He attempted to deepen the kiss, hands roaming boldly as he slid his tongue against Henry’s. The prince moaned and Alex grinned against his lips. 

“Henry please, I need you,” he panted between kisses. “I need you inside me now.”

“Patience, love.”

“Patience…is not something I’m known for.”

“Believe me, I know.” Henry grinned and Alex rolled his eyes before connecting their lips again.

Henry started kissing back with the same vigour as Alex and dropped his hands down to the shorter boy’s ass. He groaned and Henry groped him for a few moments longer before sliding his hands down Alex’s thighs. He didn’t need to clarify the action with words and soon had Alex’s legs locked around his waist.

The walk across Henry’s apartment didn’t take long and the prince carried Alex with an ease that turned him on more than he’d like to admit. He was dropped rather unceremoniously on the bed and then Henry was crawling up over him. Alex’s pants were getting rather too tight. 

Henry kissed him again and Alex started working of ridding Henry of his clothes as quickly as possible while he kissed back. His boyfriend wasn’t exactly helping, still trying to slow things down at least a little, but Alex was determined. Before long they were both left in only their boxers.

He flipped them quickly and began kissing a trail down Henry’s chest, marking his skin as he worked his way south. Finally arriving between his legs, Alex looked up from beneath his lashes, noting the way his boyfriend’s chest was heaving and the need in his eyes before he began mouthing him through his underwear. Henry’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a muffled curse. He wanted more. And rather than teasing him any longer, Alex decided to give it to him. The teasing was more torture for him than Henry anyway.

Whose moan was louder when Alex wrapped his lips around Henry’s cock, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t care. He enjoyed sucking Henry’s dick and from the way his boyfriend now reacted to it, he guessed he was getting rather good at it. After a couple of minutes Henry had to forcibly yank him away before he came in his mouth. Alex wouldn’t have minded. But he wouldn’t be able to fuck him if he finished now and he really wanted to. It wasn’t that often Alex chose to bottom and Henry wasn’t going to waste the opportunity to see Alex come undone beneath him like that. It was a religious experience.

Henry pulled him back up and into a kiss before rolling him onto his back, situating himself comfortably over Alex’s body and reaching out to feel blindly for the lube and condom on his nightstand. He knew Alex would come by tonight so he made sure to be prepared. Chucking them on the bed by Alex’s hips, he then let his hands wander the younger boy’s body, one running up his side, the other palming him through his boxers. Alex bucked up into his hand, ripping his mouth away with a strangled moan. He followed it with a whine when Henry’s lips attached to his neck and he moved his hand away to rid him of that last piece of clothing.

Sat back on his heels, Henry looked down at his boyfriend, splayed out before him, hair sinfully messed up, eyes dark with want and practically begging for Henry to touch him. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube and coated his fingers thoroughly before gently probing Alex with one. Alex shuddered at the contact but relaxed into it and let out a moan that went straight to Henry’s cock as his finger slowly slid inside. 

The sounds Alex made as Henry continued his ministrations were a glorious symphony that Henry knew would be playing on a loop in his head during the nights they were apart. He added a second and third finger as Alex slowly stretched for him and Alex whined, breathlessly begging Henry to fuck him. And who was Henry to deny this beautiful boy whatever he wanted?

He removed his fingers, quickly sliding on a condom on and slicking up his cock. Alex kissed him fiercely again when Henry leaned back over him and lined himself up. He had to rip his mouth away again though as Henry slowly filled him up, a loud moan falling from his lips as he let his head fall back in pleasure. Henry stilled, letting Alex adjust and steadying himself against the warm, tight heat surrounding him. It was heavenly and they both groaned when Alex gave the go ahead and Henry started to move. 

At first he kept his thrusts slow and gentle, savouring every moment, but Alex, as he said, was impatient. He needed more. Henry took the hint as Alex started moving his hips to meet him, pushing back in harder on his next thrust and shifting the angle of his hips to hit Alex’s prostate. The boy cried out and arched up against him at the overwhelming pleasure and the sound broke something in Henry. He didn’t hold anything back and soon turned Alex into a writhing, panting, mess beneath him.

Alex was close, they could both tell, and Henry wasn’t far behind him. He reached between them to grip Alex’s cock and started stroking him in time with the movements of his hips. It was too much for Alex. He came after a few pumps, coating Henry’s hand and his own chest with white. And seeing the blissed out look of the angel beneath him, feeling the boy clench around his cock, listening to his moans, sent Henry over the edge as well. He stilled inside Alex, breathing heavily as his orgasm washed over him.

When he’d recovered, Henry slowly pulled out, Alex’s body trembling at the action. He grabbed a washcloth from his en suite and quickly cleaned them both up before collapsing back into bed beside Alex and pulling a blanket over them both.

“Fuck. Why don’t we do that more often?” Alex asked, his voice raspy, eyes staring hazily at the ceiling.

“Because you like it the other way around too much.” Henry grinned and turned towards him.

“Mmm,” Alex hummed, considering. “You’re right, I do like it. A lot. But that was…that was…I don’t even know how to describe what that was.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Good. It was one.” Alex turned to his boyfriend with a satisfied smile before rolling onto his side and shuffling closer to Henry, pressing back against his chest. Henry’s arm wrapped around his waist and he buried his face into the crook of Alex’s neck, inhaling the sweet and sex-drenched scent of him. 

Exhaustion soon set in and Alex drifted off to sleep, the soft press of Henry’s lips on his neck guiding him into a land of sweet dreams. Henry stayed awake for a little longer, basking in the feeling of having Alex beside him for the night, lord knows it didn’t happen often. He listened to his soft breaths, the steady rhythm of his heart and eventually let them draw him into a, for once, welcome and uninterrupted sleep.


End file.
